Together or Nothing
by edwardlover2013
Summary: Everything they planned for, ruined with one call and one threat. Will Bella and Edward be able to push through this and fight this person that is set to ruin them, or will the pressure be to much for them?
1. The beginning of what we never wanted

**Together, or Nothing**

Chapter 1 – The beginning of what we never wanted

BPOV

***TON***

Loud, obnoxious music pumped through the grand speakers of the bar/club that we attended tonight. It was just a one-time thing; we rarely got time to ourselves anymore. We were either in working mode, mommy and daddy mode, or just plain Bella and Edward mode. Everywhere we went, we were praised for our work. Edward – being the surgeon of our hometown of Forks, Washington, along with his aging father, who was soon to retire and leave everything in his sons more than capable hands – was the one person everyone loved to secretly look at longingly. I was an inspiring author, with two novels that were published, and a huge enough hit, that my publishers just contacted me about making them into a movie. Exciting, isn't it?

But, for tonight, we were just Edward and Bella, husband and wife. We usually did this sort of outing once or twice every other week. We would ship our children off to one of their grandparent's house for the night, while we have a night for ourselves. It felt good to be off duty for a night. Edward came up with the bright idea of going to a club for the night, maybe going out to dinner. That was exactly what we did. We went to Bella Italia in Port Angeles, before heading over to the closest club to just… _relax_. It felt good.

Edward was dressed in his unusual jeans and a blue button up shirt, the first three buttons undone, leaving minds to wander. I had on a tight fitting black dress, which hugged me perfectly. Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me. Smiling, I lifted up off of his lap, and turned around, grabbing Edward's hands.

"I want to dance," I murmured in his ear. So out of character for me, but I just wanted to act like any other twenty seven year old woman. I hated to dance, but in Edward's hands, I felt so protected and loved. He loved me for who I am, and I could never doubt him. Edwards responding smile was almost too sinful. He looked me up and down, looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I loved this side of him. I wanted us to have a night to act like how we were back in high school. Carefree, in love, and happy. I mean, we are still happy, and in love, but just so busy.

"Okay, pretty lady," Edward responded with a little growl. I led Edward out to the dance floor, sneaking our way through the sweat bodies of the other couples on the floor. I led us to the middle, turning around, and putting my hands on Edward's shoulders. His hands came up and gripped my waist, squeezing me, and pushing me against his body. Just as we started to slow dance to the song that was playing, it ended, and was replaced with "Beautiful" by Akon featuring Colby O'Donis and Kardinal Offishall.

_When I see you_

_I run out of words to say (oh oh)_

_I wouldn't leave you_

_'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

Edward's hands gripped my waist, sliding down to grasp my hips, moving them together in sync with his and the beat of the music. His face was buried into the side of my neck, and I could feel his warm gushes of breath on my neck. He was too hot for words.

_I see the guys tryna' holla_

_Girl I don't wanna bother you_

_'Cause you're independent and you got my attention_

_Can I be your baby father?_

_Girl I just wanna show you_

_That I love what you are doin' hun_

"Can I be your baby father?" Edward chuckled into my ear. I let out a carefree laugh, leaning back and gazing into his bright green eyes. They shone with humor, and happiness. I put one hand into his bronze mane, gripping onto it, and tugging. A growl rippled from his throat, as he watched me carefully. I saw his eyes darken in lust, and I couldn't help a small whimper from me. I leaned forward and kissed his pouty lips. I meant for the kiss to be sweet, and loveable, but he turned it into a sloppy, hungry kind of kiss. I kept up with him, tangling my tongue with his, and moving my lips harshly with his. He tasted like peppermint, and beer. And just plain Edward. I loved it. We finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

"You already are my baby daddy," I whispered in his ear, before pulling his lobe into my mouth and sucking lightly. Edward groaned, and dropped his head onto my shoulder. I loved to tease him.

_I see you in the club_

_You gettin' down good_

_I wanna get with you, yeah_

_I see you in the club_

_You showin' thugs love_

_I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_Said you're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

Edward hummed the lyrics into my ear, as we dance, and kissed to the rest of the song. He made me feel beautiful, even through the hard times of our life.

"You are really beautiful, my love," he whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. I smiled up at him, doing a little happy dance in my head. He can make me do anything with that crooked smile, and husky voice. Little explosive tingles ran down my body, making me feel alive. He made me feel alive.

We continued to dance together for the rest of the evening, taking breaks to run over to the bar, or saying 'hello' to some fans or friends. Edward remained by my side the rest of the night, never letting me go, or be out of his sight. I loved how protective he was of me. He was always protective of me, even back in high school, when we just started dating.

When the time read midnight, Edward and I said our departing words, making our way out into the parking lot, and walking over to his Silver Volvo S60 R. It was a dependable car, and safe for children. Our children for a matter of fact. Our means for living, as Edward liked to call them. They were everything to us. Without them, I had no clue what I would do.

At the mere age of twenty two, I gave birth to twins, one boy, and a girl. I wanted a boy, and Edward wanted a girl to protect and cherish all his life. Well, we both got what we wanted. Masen Cullen, and Nessie or Renesmee Cullen was born into the world on April twelfth, 2007. Momma's little boy, and Daddy's little girl. Now, five years later, they are still a handful of children. They love each other, even though Masen thinks he is the man of the house. I laugh every time I see Edward working on something, and Masen is watching everything he does.

"I want to be just like my daddy." Masen is like Edward's duplicate. Bronze disarray hair, and the looks any girl would want to be with. He is defiantly going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up. Nessie has my brown hair, curled down her back, and Edward's green eyes. They are both a sore for eyes. So beautiful. They were my children, and I was so proud of them.

Edward drove us home – the streets dark, only lit up by the street lights – never letting go of my hand the entire hand. I watched him, taking in his beauty, and also his drooping eye lids. I knew he was tired from all the hard work he put forth the entire week, and I was glad when we got home. Edward looked over at me, as he put the car in park, and shut the engine off.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled, leaning over in my seat, and kissing him again. His hand weaved through my hair, holding my face to him. Our tongues tangled in a heated kiss, but I pulled away, sensing Edward's discomfort of leaning over the center console.

"I love you, too. So much, Edward." He smiled at me, before getting out of the car. I followed in the same manner, making sure the car doors were locked, and I took his cold hand and walked up the front walkway. Edward unlocked the door, pulling me inside the front entry, and shutting the door behind me. He slipped the lock shut, before pushing me against the door. He didn't bother to warn me, before he hoisted me up, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held on to the back of my thighs, as his lips crashed down onto mine. We kissed hungrily, for a second, before Edward pushed himself off the door, and turned us around heading for the stairs. He walked straight, skipping the entrance to the kitchen and the main living room, walking, clumsily, might I add, to the stairs straight ahead. He took the stairs one at a time, making sure his lips and hands didn't leave my body. When we got to the top landing, Edward took a right, heading down the hallway that led to the only room in that direction: the master bedroom. Masen and Nessie's bedrooms were in the opposite direction, right next to one another.

Edward pushed open our bedroom door, rushing us inside, and slamming the door shut with his foot. With one last sloppy kiss he threw me on the bed, literally, before lunging on top of me. I squealed at his playful banter, knowing sooner or later he was going to pass out from exhaustion. I would get as much as I could though. Edward lifted up off of me, my hands greedily pulling at his shirt. He ripped the shirt open, buttons scattering in every direction, landing with no sound on the plush carpet. I sighed, as Edward leaned down, placing sinful kissed down the length of my body over the dress. I was just about to reach behind me, ready to pull the stupid dress off of me, when his body collapsed on me. His head, resting on my stomach, now moved up and down with my breathing. I laughed quietly, as I could hear his soft snores echo from his mouth. He is going to regret this in the morning. I slipped out from under him, padding towards the master bathroom, located right in our bedroom.

I turned the light on, looking at my reflection in the mirror over the huge vanity sink. My hair, a deep mahogany color, hung down my back in ringlets, and my deep brown, chocolate eyes shone in the dim light. I combed my hand through my hair, trying my best to get rid of the snarls, finally giving up after a couple minutes. I turned the sink on and splashed some cold water on my face, before unzipping the dress, and letting it fall off my body. Edward always said my body looked as tempting as ever, even after giving birth to twins. I thought I still had some baggage, and when I was still young, after the birth, I made Edward run up and down the street every morning.

Pulling on one of Edward's t-shirts, that hung almost down to my knees, I made my way back out to the bedroom. Edward lay splayed out in the middle of the bed, rolled over onto his back. Sometime, when I was in the bathroom, he had managed to kick off his shoes and socks. His jeans were unbuttoned, but that was as far as he got before passing out again. Shaking my head, I climbed onto the bed, and slid his jeans off of his sleeping form. He didn't even flinch. I threw the jeans somewhere in the bedroom, just like the rest of our clothes, before climbing into the king size bed. I curled up next to Edward, laying my head on his bare chest, and pulling the covers up around the both of us. What I loved, was how his arms immediately came and curled around me, holding me protectively against his unconscious form. I fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

A loud crack from downstairs woke me from my slumber. It almost sounded like glass shattering. Edward still held me tightly, his snores even louder now, echoed around the quiet room. My eyes bugged out, as I clawed myself deeper into his embrace, listening quietly for any other noises. Just then, the home phone started to ring. The shrill of the ring made me jump, which in turn landed my elbow into Edward's stomach. He grunted, his eyes snapping open.

"What's going on," he mumbled sleepily. If I wasn't so scared, I would have jumped him. He looked so cute with his hair plastered to his head, and pillow marks lined up the side of his face. The dazed look in his eyes immediately disappeared when he saw the fright in my eyes.

"I think someone is in the house," I whispered. The ringing of the telephone stopped, but immediately started back up again. I jumped again, curling back into Edward. Edward jumped up from the bed, grabbing the deluxe baseball bat from inside the closet. He held his hand out for me, and I immediately launched myself into his arms. He held me behind him, as we made our way out into the hallway. No one was upstairs as far as we could tell, but I could feel a cold gust of air creeping up the stairs. Edward looked back at me, when the phone started to ring again. It was probably two in the morning, and I was frightened beyond belief. We made our way downstairs, walking into the kitchen, and seeing a broken window above the sink. It wasn't big enough for a person to get into, but rather an object, that seemed to be sitting in the middle of the linoleum floor. Edward nodded to the bottle, as he walked over to the phone, located on the wall next to the refrigerator. He picked up the phone, hitting the speaker button, before answering.

"Hello?" he began quietly. I picked up the bottle, seeing papers, or photos rolled into the neck of the bottle. Pulling them out, I gasped at the first picture.

"_Hello, Edward. So nice to hear your voice. I must say, you have not changed,"_ a voice that seemed to be almost robotic answered. Edward's head whipped around the empty house, looking for the source of whoever was on the phone.

"Who is this, and what the hell do you want?" Edward growled out. He was so mad, that I could almost see fumes coming from his ears. I was not much better, looking at the photos. Two were of our kids, each with red marks on their faces as of "kill" message be portrayed instead of said. The other was of Edward and I, just tonight, dancing at the club. Another mark was on my face, along with cruel names like "Slut" and "Whore" written on the bottom of the picture.

"_Oh dear, Edward, that is to be revealed at a later time. Right now, I can see that your slut of a wife fount the pictures."_ The mechanical voice was starting to scare me, because we could not identify if it was a male or a female.

"That is my wife you are talking about," Edward spit out. I walked over, and folded myself into his embrace. He was what was keeping me calm right now. Inside, I was so scared for my family.

"_We were supposed to be like that, Edward. Just us. Face the world as a couple,"_ the mechanical voice said in a clipped voice, before continuing. "But, right now, we will have that in the future. Right now, I want you to get rid of your wife and your children. They need to be out of the picture do that we can continue our forever."

Edward looked flabbergasted. As was I. Nobody had decided to ever threaten us, so this was a new experience. All we knew, was that it was someone from Edward's past. "Why are you doing this?" Edward whispered, heartbrokenly.

"_That will also be revealed later. You have a week to get rid of them, or else, Edward. Call the police if you want, I don't care, just adds up to more fun I get to do to you in the future."_ And then that was it. The line went dead, as well as my hope for a bright future. Edward looked up from the phone, fright evident in his green eyes. He hung up the phone, holding me tightly against his body. We stared at each other for the longest of measurement of time.

Finally Edward spoke the same question that was on both of our minds. "What are we going to do, now?"

**A/N: Okay… so what did you think? Like it, I hope! That Is just the first chapter, it will progressively turn into a multi chapter story! Hope you all enjoyed the beginning, leave me a review, and tell me what you like, or would like to see in the future.**

**I can't promise when the next update will be, but hopefully soon, so I will see you all next chapter!**


	2. The memories we had?

**Together or Nothing **

**Chapter 2- The memories we had?**

**BPOV**

_***TON***_

My arms wrapped around the two small bodies that would be my son and daughter. They were held tightly to me, as my head lay on top of their heads. Masen squirmed a little, to the point where I had to look down, and see his deep brown eyes staring up at me, fright and annoyance visible in his eyes.

"Mommy, I love you, but you'se holding me very tightly," he mumbled. I smiled, loosening my grasp, and letting my children slip from my arms, and sit on either side of me on the master room's bed. Edward, my oh – so – calm and collected, husband, was now pacing a hole into the floor. He has been walking like that for almost twenty minutes, his phone in his grasp. I could almost hear the clenching of his fingers around the electronic device, wanting to shred it to a pile of nothings. His hair, a usual disarray of bronze, was even more a mess, with his constant tugging and running his hand through it. He was scared, and nervous. I was scared, and nervous. Our children had no clue what so ever what was going on. I hope we can keep it like that for a while until this whole mess is fixed.

"I am going to call the police," Edward mumbled, as he started to punch in the three numbers. I quickly jumped up from the bed, grabbing his phone, and ending the message. That was what the voice wanted. She or he wanted Edward to make as many mistakes as he can so that it would be more fun for him/her in the long run. I couldn't let Edward put his fate in the hands of the unknown. Taking his face in between my two hands, I put our foreheads together. Masen and Nessie squealed from over on the bed. At some points, they didn't mind our affection we put forth one another, but then, they catch us really in an inappropriate position for young eyes.

"Edward, you can't. That was what the voice wants," I whispered. He looked deep into my eyes, watching me with love, and fear. He knew in the long run, someone was going to get hurt. Who, we did not know. He started to shake his head, his face crumpling I defeat, and his eyes shining with restrained tears. His arms wrapped around me in a huge hug, as he held me tightly to his body. My head lay on his chest, as his was buried in the side of my neck. I could feel his tears on my overheated skin, and him sniffling. Masen and Nessie slipped from off the bed, and wormed their way into the middle of our now family hug. They grasped our legs, as they buried their faces, and hid the tears.

We were in for the ride of a lifetime that was for sure.

**DAY 1**

_**Monday, April 16**__**th**__**, 2012**_

Edward and I came to the agreement that we would go about our usual days, but just keep an eye out for anything unusual. We also agreed that Masen and Nessie would go to their grandparent's house for the rest of the week. We came up with the excuse that there was a sick relative, and our children would be missing a week of kindergarten. Forks elementary understood our problem, and said they wouldn't be missing a lot since the school year was almost done.

This morning, Edward had to go to the hospital early, because they needed a professional surgeon due to a horrible accident overnight. Edward left us at six a.m. with a kiss on the forehead, and a 'be careful' warning.

So now, here I am, driving to my publisher's office. They wanted to talk about the upcoming schedule of the producing of my first novels movie. I hated to leave the house, but they wanted me to visit the set every day this week, and get my input on everything. I would have much rather stay at my home and kept my children under my protective watch. Turning into the building complex, where my publisher was located, I looked at my cell phone. Edward promised to call at noon to check up on everything. It was 12:30, right now. Sighing, I sent a quick text his way, just asking if everything was okay, before grabbing my purse, and walking to the door. I turned around, and hit the lock button on my keys, and as I was about to turn back to go to the building, I saw an unfamiliar car parked across the parking lot. A man, or at least I think a man, decked out in black, and a black beanie was sitting in the front seat, watching me. His focus on me caused tremors to go down my body. Shaking it off, I quickly ran my way back into the building, hoping I can get this meeting done as quick as possible.

About an hour and a half later, I walked out of the building, with a smile on my face. The meeting went rather well if I do say myself. We were all set to start casting tomorrow, and then the next day was the getting everything together stage. Hopefully we could start filming the movie soon. The first thing I noticed was that the black SUV was not located in the parking lot anymore. Sighing, I used the remote to unlock my car, finally taking a good look at my car. My mouth dropped open at the sight in front of me.

Cruel names were etched into the black finish of my car, and the tires were all slashed. I dropped my keys, gasping at what happened. The windows seemed to be all smashed in with might be a baseball bat, and as well as the front mirror. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't find where my tears were. They seemed to be hidden. We knew something was going to happen, and I could only guess this was the beginning. As I got closer to my car, I could see that 'Slut' had been ripped into the driver side seat on the inside. I opened my door, surveying the damage up close. A note fell when I opened the door. I leaned down, and picked it up.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_ I hope you enjoy being with Edward, because it is soon to end._

_ This is just the beginning of all the things I could do to ruin you. _

_ Next, I go for your beloved children, then, I take what is rightfully_

_` mine. _

_ Hope you give up my possession soon, _

_ Unknown_

Who could do such a thing? This is never what I would have expected – A letter from the person out to ruin us. Each and every second I become confused as to what this person is going to do. What is the next step that involves my children? Just then, momma bear emerges, as I think of my children. No one will lay a hand on my children if I have a say in it.

Sighing, I pull out my phone, and saw a message from Edward, a missed call from Edward, and also a frantic voice mail from Edward. I must have not heard the phone go off while I was assessing the damage. Dialing his number, I wait frantically for him to pick up.

"Bella?" he asks, as he answers on the second ring. I could hear the intercom from the background, so I know he is still at the hospital.

"Hey, my car was vandalized, I need to call the police, and maybe you could get from work, and come down to the publishing office," I spoke quickly, watching my surroundings. The streets were quiet, a couple cars passing to go out of the Town of Forks here and there.

"Your car was what?" I heard him yell. I could just picture his bright red face, and his hand running through his already messy bronze hair.

"Step one accomplished," I whispered. "So, I am going to call the cops, and tell them everything. I will not let this happen again, and whoever is behind this left a note, saying Masen and Nessie were next," I scrambled for words. I retold the story of finding my car in the condition that it was in, before hanging up. He was going to get off from his shift early, and drive down to meet me. He also said he would call his mother and check up on the kids. I hated to leave them in the dark about this, but it was for the best. Kids so young did not need to be involved.

The police arrived quickly, multiple cruisers, including my father, Chief Charlie Swan. I kind of figured that news of the chief of polices daughter needing police would travel right to my dad, so I wasn't surprised when he came to the sight, red faced, and flabbergasted as ever.

"What happened?" he asked, as his troops started taking pictures of the scene. I handed him the note, and watched his face turn many emotions. Fear, anger, hatred, sadness, all compacted onto his aging face. I looked down at the ground, before looking up when I heard tire squeals along with shouts. I ran over to where police were holding Edward away from the scene.

"He's my husband, he can be here," I told Mark, Charlie's best friend on the force. He nodded, gesturing to let Edward come through. He ran to me, and immediately took me in his arms, and kissed me sweetly. He kissed all around my face, before landing on my lips. He kissed me thoroughly, before pulling back, and assessing me.

"I'm not hurt, don't worry, but my car is not fixable," I pouted. My car was my baby. I loved that car. Edward had gotten me an Audi after the wedding, and I fell in love with it on the first test ride. I led Edward to where my car was being photographed, and looked at for any evidence, and to where my dad was showing other deputies the note.

"Charlie," Edward greeted my dad with a firm handshake. My dad always loved Edward from the beginning of our relationship, just for the fact alone that he knew I felt loved and I was protected from the big world. I left Edward and Charlie to talk, as I walked around me car, seeing smaller damages on the passenger side of my car. Words were etched in from what looked like a knife, along with dents where a baseball bat had been swung multiple times. Tears started to pool in the corner of my eyes, as I looked at what a horrible person could do. I must have done something really bad in the past – Or Edward for that matter of fact. Obviously, the person is from Edward's past, but Edward really didn't have a past that didn't involve me. He moved to Forks Washington at the age of twelve, and then two years later, we met in high school. I really didn't know much about his past before Forks, except that he moved here from Alaska with his mom, dad, brother and sister. That was all I knew. I should ask him about his life in Alaska, so maybe we could get this whole ordeal figured out.

After some crime scene investigators got my input on everything that had happened in the last day, as well as Edward's, we were allowed to leave and return home. We picked up the kids, and when we did, we opened up about what had happened. Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents, the sweetest people you could ever know, started crying. They hated to see anything bad happen to anyone. They offered for us to stay at their mansion like home, but we refused. It was an alternate option though, just in case something more extreme was to happen.

When we got home, all of the lights were turned off, and the house was quiet – Too quiet. Edward shuffled us behind him, as we crept through the house, my phone posed in my hand to call the number that my dad gave to me that would immediately alert the station of activity that was involved in our case. I mean, we were probably the stars of the news, right now. It is not likely something this big would happen in such a dreary town like Forks.

As Edward turned the lights on of the house, he crept upstairs, and I went into the living room with the kids. No one was in the house, but there was a mysterious looking box that was placed on the love seat in the den.

"Edward," I shouted up the stairs. He came tramping down the stairs, looking at the box. He tentatively picked it up, and shook it. Nothing. No glass or anything breakable. He shook it again, and I could just barely make out the sounds of something light in the box. Edward ripped the cardboard box open, and stared inside. A video was in it. A VCR video, which had a label on the front of it. Edward took a look back at me, before picking it up and hanging on to it carefully. I knew we should have called the police before doing anything, but this whole thing was new and curious to us. The white label had a black etching into it, giving the movie a label, which not only made me fear what was on it, but what also broke my heart.

_Edward and me - the good times we had._


	3. Ashes?

**Together or Nothing**

**Chapter 3 – Ashes?**

**BPOV**

***TON***

I could see his whole frame shaking. He was nervous. He knew something about this, and I did not like where this was going. I grabbed the video tape from his hands, and walked over to our television. I shoved it into the VCR, preparing myself for what was to come. Just the title of the video had me nervous.

The screen became fuzzy for a second, as I sat down on the couch next to Edward. He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. No matter what this video was about, I would never let it affect our relationship. I hope. I was so glad that the children immediately fell asleep, when we brought them home. They had a busy day at grandma and grandpa's house, as they had said in the car excitedly a half an hour ago.

The video lurched into what looked like a birthday party. Edward gasped from the side of me, leaning forward to watch the video more clearly. A dozen children were running around in the backyard of a house, looking like they were enjoying a game of tag. I could immediately point out my husband due to his odd color of his hair. I couldn't help but snicker when tiny Edward took a face plant into the grass. Edward shoved me with his shoulder, but I could hear him laughing under his breath. Next thing that happened was a young girl that came up to him. Her face was fuzzed out. Nothing above her shoulders was visible. She had a petite form and overalls on. Tiny Edward, who was crying and trying to wipe the mud off of him, looked up at the unknown girl. I looked at Edward, seeing his expression as a calculating one.

Tiny Edward looked surprised, as the unknown girl wiped the mud off of his cheek, before placing a sweet, oh – so – innocent kiss. My eyes narrowed, jealousy rising from the pit of my stomach. Who was this girl? Or should I say woman? Was she the one that was trying to ruin our lives? The video went black, before another scene came on. This time, Edward looked to be almost ten years old. His hair was mad disarray, and his gangly body looked as if he was the skinniest kid in the world. He was sitting on the bench outside of their middle school what looked like. Edward was gesturing wildly around him as his friends all crowded him, and laughed.

Just then, a group of girls walked by, strutting their bodies in ways that looked like they were having a seizure. Edward being the curious one that he always will be, whistled at the girls, making noises. I couldn't help but laugh, as one girl, a brunette, looked back, and tripped slightly. I looked over at Edward - he was watching me with a slightly scared face. He moved closer to me, laying down on the sofa, with his head in my lap. My hand let go of his, taking its rightful place in his hair. I turned my attention back to the screen, watching with a frown, as Edward talked to the brunette. Edward buried his face in my leg, almost as if he was saying he was sorry. Just then, the camera, or whatever was videotaping them, turned around, and was focused on the blurred out girl. Nothing was recognizable of her again, because she was blurred off from her shoulders up.

Her lips moved, but the voice that came out of the speakers did not match what the blurred out girl was saying.

"Remember these times, Edward? We would have been perfect for each other. The time is ticking down, six more days to go, sweetheart, and then we will be together forever." The screen went black. The only noise was Edward's my breathing. His were more like regular breaths in and out, and mine were more like gasps. Edward turned over onto his back, his green eyes, wide with fear and anger, looked up at my brown eyes. Neither of us had an answer for this situation. But, we both knew this couldn't end well.

**DAY 2**

_**Tuesday April 17**__**th**__**, 2012**_

Edward and I had a long talk after that video. Let's just say it didn't end well. Neither of us had no clue what was going on, and it started to mess with our common knowledge. Edward ended up saying some nasty things to me, and it really hurt.

**Flashback**

"Bella, for the millionth time, I don't remember," Edward growled. He was angry, I could tell, due to the fact that his eyes were no longer the deep green I loved, but rather a charcoal black color. He was sitting at the kitchen table, his hand running through his hair, tugging harshly. I was leaning up against the sink, watching him. He was so cute when he was angry, but this time, he was starting to get frightening. I did not like this side of him. He was never the same man I loved, and married during this phase.

"Edward, come on, you never opened up to me during your young age in Alaska. Why do I not get to know that part of you? What are you hiding from me? Remember our vows? For better or for worse?" I said calmly. I gritted my teeth, starting to feel angry about him not opening up.

Next thing I knew, I was pushed up against the sink, and Edward was in my face. His calm face was replaced with anger, and rage. Whatever I said, it triggered this inside of him. His whole frame was shaking in rage, as he pushed me more into the sink. He was starting to hurt me.

"I am not opening up enough for your dear wife? What about the fact that you slept with my freaking best friend, and never told me? Huh, you worthless slut," Edward shouted. His grip on my wrist tightened, holding me in place.

My eyebrows constricted, looking at him like he was insane. "I never slept with anyone, except you, and you know it! You were my first, and only, Edward," I screamed at him. Edward let go of my wrist, pushing me up against the sink. My back started to hurt where the ends were digging into my flesh. Edward looked up at me, stalking back to me, and looking me dead in the eyes. He was not my Edward anymore.

"I don't believe you. You slept with him behind my back, and then came back home and slept with me the same exact night. You really are a whore," he laughed darkly. Tears started to slip from the corner of my eyes. He hit home on that comment. My hand raised, and slapped across his cheek. His face whipped in the direction I hit him, before he looked up at me. He had a red handprint up against his right cheek. I almost thought he was going to hit me back, for a second. I whimpered, when he stalked away, grabbing one of the kitchen chairs, and whipping it against the wall. It shattered into pieces, laying on the ground in a heap. Edward pace din the kitchen, mumbling under his breath, before he disappeared, and the front door slam shut. He slammed his way right out of the time I needed him the most.

**End of Flashback**

He never returned that night, but the next morning, I woke up with three voicemails on my phone. All of the messages were from him, all at the early time of the morning.

"_Isabella, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me to act that way. I am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."_

"_Baby, I'm sitting here at a bar, wondering what I did to deserve this. We had it all. I love you so much, and I love our children more than life itself. I hope you know that."_

"_Bella, it's two in the morning, and I can't sleep, and I am sort of drunk. I need you in my life, please don't shut me out. I am so sorry for last night; I don't even know where to start. Just please promise me that you know I love you and that I hope you still love me."_

Each one of his messages brought tears to my eyes. He is still my husband; even after all of those names he called me. They hurt, but it would hurt more, if he had left me. I can't live without him. This is probably what this person wants. She wants to drive a stake in our marriage, so she can take advantage of him.

I texted him back with no more than an 'of course I love you my stupid man,' snickering when he immediately called me. We talked on the phone for about an hour; each word that was spoken was an apology. Edward promised he would come straight home, because he was going to stay home for the rest of the week with the kids, and I would also stay at home, and reason with my publisher for a week's break.

***TON***

"Kate, come on, I need a week off, that is all I am asking," I yelled into the phone. My publisher, or well know Kate Wind, would not give in. She was really getting on my nerves.

"Isabella, your book is going to become a movie. We need you here, to assist it and be there to make sure everything goes according to plan," Kate fired back. Sighing, I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. This woman can surely keep up, and make me angry.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me against a familiar body. Edward trailed light kisses up the column of my neck, getting easy access, because my hair was pulled up into a messy knot. I could feel his tongue poke out, and leave wet trails up my neck, before sucking up behind my ear. A low moan vibrated from my chest, as I leaned my head to the side so he could access me better. I melted back into his chest, and Kate's insistent mumblings vanished from my thoughts. Edward moved his mouth to my ear, and sucked lightly on the lobe.

"Kate, I will call you back," I mumbled. I hung up quickly, not bothering to listen to her protests she was screaming at me from the other line, and chucked my phone onto the counter. I turned around in Edwards arms, and finally attached our lips together. Instead of the sweet, caring kisses, Edward returned back hungry and possessive kisses. I kept up with him, not wanting this moment to end.

He grabbed ahold of my hips, and lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed us up against the refrigerator, and pushed his body into mine. I could feel his desire against my stomach, and I couldn't help the low moan exit my mouth. But, can you blame a girl? Edward and I have not been intimidate for over a month now. We never had the time, and the kids had their demands placed first before our pleasure. Edward moved his lips down my throat, and started attacking the skin of my chest that was open due to the V-neck t-shirt I was wearing.

All of the sudden, alarms started to go off. I thought they were just bells going off in my head from the pleasure I was getting, but then I started to see smoke coming from the hallway.

"Edward," I mumbled, trying to push him away. He hummed against my skin, going down lower, and pressing his hips against mine. "Edward, the fire alarms are going off," I yelled. Edward detached his lips from my skin, looking in the direction of the stairs. He started to curse, setting me down on the ground, and sprinting towards the stairs. Our kids were upstairs. Our meaning for living, were sitting upstairs, not knowing what was going on. I could hear commotion going on upstairs, so I raced after Edward.

Masen and Nessie, my little ones, stood outside their room, looking frightened, as their father started to really curse from the master suite bathroom. I could see gusts of smoke coming from our room, as it started to filter down the hallway to the kid's room. I started to cough, feeling shortness of breath. Running down the hallway, I grabbed Masen and Nessie, and rushed them down the stairs.

I rushed them outside, and I was thankful that our neighbors had rushed out, and I passed the kids into their waiting hands. Rushing back into the house, the smoke started to go everywhere. Holding my hand over my mouth, trying to lessen the smoke intake, I raced for the bathroom. To my horror, our bedroom window was shattered, with the signs of forced entry. Our room was vandalized, torn to pieces, and then lit to flame. My husband, my brave, but idiotic husband, came hacking from the bathroom, bent over, and trying to breathe.

"Edward," I croaked out. I raced over, and grabbed his shirt, pulling him along with me. He stumbled with me, as I tried to heave both of us out the door. Just as we made it to the front lawn, fire trucks came racing down the street, but the flame of the fire started to spread in every direction.

When Edward was finally able to catch his breath, we raced over to where are kids were cowering in fear. When they spotted us, they raced over into our waiting arms.

"Daddy, are you okay," Nessie asked. Edward looked like he had been through a war. He had black ashes on his shirt, and marks on his face. Edward nodded, hugging her and Masen tightly to his chest. I joined the hug, letting my head rest on top of Edward's. Tears slipped down my face, as I watched the fire men try to regain control of the fire, but it just kept on spreading. I watched, as my dream home was burnt to the ground, and I watched, as my life started to fall apart piece by piece.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it has been forever, but here is Chapter 3! Hope you all have liked it so far! Please leave me a review! **


	4. Everything Gone Wrong

**Together or Nothing**

**Chapter 4 – Everything Gone Wrong **

**BPOV**

***TON***

We will get through this, I promised myself. I chanted that in my head, as I walked through the remains of my dream house. There was nothing left. Nothing. Burnt to the ground, destroyed beyond fixable. Edward and I worked our asses off to buy this house, so that our children could grow up in a safe and dependable home. All of those long hours put forth, the trips I made for book tours, all the lonely nights in a lonely bed, while Edward was at the hospital, all of that for nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I promised myself that nothing could get in the way, that they should fear us. We were a strong family, that couldn't be stopped. Look where that ended us in. I dropped to my knees in the ashes, tears streaming down my face. Everything was gone. No valuable thing was recognizable in the mess that used to be our two stories home. This person was a force to reckon with, but I would not give up. I will never give up. Never, will I face the pain that wants to break my shell that I have made for myself in the past years. I would never give up for my children, and I will never give up for my husband.

I could hear the fire men and the police having a conversation in the front of the ruined house, trying to figure out the reason for this fire. I wanted to do something so bad. I wanted to tell them about everything. My dad was not here, so I had no clue if they knew about our situation. Footsteps were heard from behind me, as I turned my head in time to see Edward fall to his knees by me. His arms wrapped around me, holding me tight to his worn out body. I snuggled up to his chest, thankful he was here with me. Who knows what would have happened if he wasn't here.

"The kids went to Esme and Carlisle's house," he whispered into my ear. I nodded against his chest, unable to make words come from my lips. Sighing, I looked up into his dull green eyes. Two days of this, had already taken a toll on him. His eyes were drawn out, lack of proper sleep, and if I was correct, he looked skinnier. I needed my Edward back, in order to be able to get through this. He was my rock. I was his.

"I am so sorry, baby," He mumbled into my hair. Why, is beyond me. He is not to blame for this mess. Well, I surly hope not, at least. I shook my head, voicing my opinions. We were in this together, and we would get through this together. No matter what this person threw at us next. I stood up in the ashes of our home, as I took his hand. He will always be the one I need. Edward stood up next to me, and pulled me deep into his embrace. His arms constricted around me, holding me in place, and making me feel safe.

_**DAY 3**_

_**Wednesday April 18**__**th**__**, 2012**_

Light, feather type kisses, were being trailed down the back of my neck. I could feel his body pushed up against me, as we lay in the bed that used to belong to him when he was a child. I pretended to be asleep, breathing in and out deeply. I heard him sigh behind me, and I couldn't help but smile. Just when I was about to open my eyes, his hand grasped my waist, and turned me onto my back. Edward smirked, when my eyes opened wide, and gasped when he shoved his body on top of mine. His hand grasped my hair, holding me to the bed, as he kissed me with a wild abandon.

"Mm… Edward, what… oh, what are you doing?" I whispered, as his kisses started to trail downward. I could feel him smile on my skin, before he started to use his tongue to lap at me.

"Kissing my wife," he smirked. "Let's just say, you were mumbling in your sleep." He sat up, his legs on either side of me, and reached down to pull his sleep shirt off. My hands went to his abs, feeling his six packs. I always loved his abs, and he knew it. He was staring down at me with a devious smirk, as I leaned up and kissed, and sucked at his stomach. I dipped my tongue into his belly button, and I couldn't help but smile, when he squirmed on top of me. He leaned back down, and connected our lips in a heated kiss. I loved when he woke me up like this, but then reality came crashing down. We were in his parents' house. Our kids were right next door.

But, I couldn't bring it in me to stop him. He leaned down, kissing the top of my chest, pulling my tank down with him. His hands, posed to rip my shirt off, started to shake. His breaths started to come in gasps.

"Edward…" I groaned. "We have to stop." He smirked, his hand slipping down my body, and tugged my pajama pants half off. I shrieked a little, as a rumble of laughter rang from his chest, but morphed into a moan when my hands started to tug his pants down. Just then, a bunch of knocks came from the door, along with little laughter's. My head slouched back, closing my eyes, and wishing that the kids would actually sleep in for once. The door knob started to turn, waking me up from my wish.

"You didn't lock the door?" I hissed at a stunned looking Edward. He cursed, rolling off of me, and pulling his pants back over his hips. He then sat up, and helped me get decent. Pulling my pants back up, and adjusting my shirt, I rolled over and hid into my husband's still bare chest. I couldn't help but grin, when the kids came running in, and jumped up on top of us. Edward and I pretended that we had just waked up from them, which then turned into a huge tickle fight. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so hard.

"Mommy's got to pee," I squealed as Edwards hands continued there relentless attack. He immediately stopped the attack, and laughed with Masen and Nessie as I ran - more like sprinted for the bathroom.

After I was done with my bathroom routine, I walked back out, and saw Edward trying to put his shirt back on. The kids were nowhere to be found. I sauntered over, and helped him pull his shirt down.

He smirked at me, before pulling me tight against his body. He leaned down and kissed me again. After I pulled away, and laid my head against his warm body, he finally spoke.

"Kids are down stairs eating breakfast," he whispered into my hair. I nodded, wishing that we could live this carefree all the time. It felt good. His hand found my chin, as he pulled me up to look into my eyes. I could see straight into his soul. He was an open book for me to read.

"I love you, Isabella. Never doubt that," he whispered fiercely. I nodded, leaning up and kissing him for everything I had.

"I love you too, Edward. Nothing will ever keep me from loving you," I whispered back, after parting from our kiss. He smiled at me, before leading us to the door to go get some breakfast.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing his eyes trained lower than my face, and I couldn't help but snicker. His eyes snapped up to mine, looking a little guilty for a second.

"Next time, don't forget to lock the door," I teased. He smirked at me, before swiftly slapping my ass.

"Duly noted, Mrs. Cullen," he laughed. I turned around, heading downstairs, but not before flipping him off.

***LATER THAT DAY***

"Edward, I will be perfectly fine…" I said in a bored tone. He was going crazy since I brought up the idea of going out shopping for more clothes. We had absolutely nothing since the fire, so I knew we needed to do something about that little problem. Edward wanted to come, but Esme and Carlisle left to go out on a romantic dinner, so that left no one to watch the kids.

"I know, baby, but you can't blame me for worrying," he reasoned. He had me there. I knew he was just playing the role of a worried husband. I leaned down, and grabbed my purse, making sure the credit cards were in there.

"I will be back in an hour, I promise," I said, leaning up and trying to kiss away his worries. "I will call if anything happens." Edward nodded, giving me one last searing kiss. I loved this man. I smiled, and hugged him, and the kids, before heading out to Edward's Volvo. I got into the car, and backed out of the driveway, all while smiling at Edward. He was in the front entry way, smiling at me, making sure I didn't scratch his baby.

Within ten minutes, I was parking in the Wal-Mart parking lot. Edward and I would always use this store, because it is so close to are home. Well, was so close to our home. Locking the car, I walked the distance to the doors, waving to a family friend on my way in. Everywhere I go, I smile, wave, or hug someone, because the Cullen's are pretty popular in the small town of Forks. I made my way to the clothes section, picking up two pairs of denim jeans for Masen, and a pair of pants for Nessie, and also a mini skirt. Nessie was such a momma's girl.

I added a couple graphic t shirts to the growing pile of clothes in my cart, before heading over to the men's section. Edward would always buy me skimpy clothing whenever he decided to shop for me, so I decided to get revenge. Searching along the lines of boxer shorts, I pulled out one that had me looking like a fool for laughing so hard. It was perfect.

The boxers were measure up ones, with "mine is bigger," logo. Edward will surely get a crack out of that. Still chuckling, I grabbed a couple more joke ones, and then some regular ones for him. I also added socks, jeans, and t shirts to the cart for Edward. I was getting nervous, as I walked up to the register line, because my pile started off so small, and as I was putting it up on the table, it looked rather expensive.

"Looks like you are doing some shopping," the friendly cashier commented. Nodding, I watched as the price kept on growing, and growing. Edward was going to have a heart attack when I told him the price. "The total comes to $101.23."

Swallowing, I swiped Edward's credit card for the exact amount. Who knew clothes was that expensive! I thanked the cashier, before rolling my cart out of the store, and to Edward's car. I loaded the clothing into the trunk, and put the cart into the return slot.

Taking my time returning home, I took a couple back roads, enjoying the freedom. Ever since this… person… made her appearance in our lives, things haven't been the same. Edward has been so strict, but with a good purpose. I know he is a good man, and is just protecting his family, but I felt like I was a prisoner. Bounded into the house.

Smiling, I looked into the review mirror, and saw a police car following me. I checked how fast I was going, and sighed with relief that I was not going over the speed limit. I kept checking up in the mirror, watching the police car. The officer in the car did not look familiar, but I didn't chance it. I should have known most of the officers of Forks PD since my dad's position on the force, but I could not put a name with the face. I went another five minutes, trying to follow the rules of driving, when the sirens went off. Cursing, I immediately pulled over.

What confused me the most, was that the police officer didn't even try to use his technology to figure out who I was. It was almost like he knew who I was, and was looking for me. I reached into my purse, and grabbed my license, and the registration that Edward kept in the glove department, before rolling the window down.

"License and registration," he said in a bored tone. I handed him the papers, taking a quick look at his badge, and ID. _Alaric Rites._ I remember my dad mentioning a new kid on the force, and giving me a description of the Alaric, but as I took in the man in front of me.

"What did I do wrong, officer?" I asked in a small tone. The officer didn't answer, and he didn't write a ticket. I was starting to get scared.

"Isabella Cullen?" he asked. His voice was ruff, like he was trying to be the big man. I nodded my head, confirming who I was. "I need you to step out of the car, Mrs." He spoke with authority. Shaking my head, I stepped out of the car, and stood to the side of him.

"Can I have a reason for being pulled over," I finally spit out. This guy was giving me the creeps, but was also getting on my nerves.

"Mrs. Cullen, you are being pulled over for many things. Turn around, and face your car," he demanded. Huffing, I turned around, and faced my car. I could hear him shuffle around behind me, and before I knew it, he had grabbed both of my wrists, and pinned me to my car.

"Isabella Cullen, you are under arrest for theft, and child endangerment," he started. I started to protest, but he kept on going, stating my Miranda Rights. That was when I figured out he was not a real cop. He didn't state the right in the right way. I remember my dad telling me the rights many times when I was kid, so I knew them by heart. Not chancing my luck, I went along with him, letting him lead me to the cruiser. He shoved me into the back seat of the cruiser, before speeding off to the Police department.

Thankfully, it was only a two minute ride to the department, so there were no awkward moments, but still, I was flabbergasted. I was hoping my dad would be here to see that this officer was a fraud. I sighed, and hung my head, as the officer led me to my cell, watching as some of my dad's closest friends that I knew drop their jaws. I was hoping they would see that the officer that was leading me was not one of them. I kept looking at him, seeing him hide his face underneath his police hat.

He threw me into the cell occupied by a man that if looks could kill, I would be dead. He was a tall man, muscles in all the places, and a sinister grin on his face. I waved at him, seeing him shake his head at me. This was going to be a long night.

After an hour of waiting, and no signs of the officer that arrested me, I finally had enough. I wanted my phone call, and get this whole thing figured out. My dad's friend, Marc, was sitting at his desk, peaking at me every once a while.

"Marc," I yelled. He looked up, and shoved himself from his desk. He walked over, keeping his eyes trained on me.

"Bella, I have no clue why you are here, so please enlighten me," he spoke roughly. I smiled at him, completely innocent.

"For one, the officer that brought me in is a fraud, and I have a story for that. He read the Miranda Rights wrong," I started. Marc nodded, saying to find the guy with the name Alaric and bring him in into his microphone. "He said I was arrested for theft and child endangerment, but my kids are perfectly safe at home with Edward, and I would never steal anything, and I want my phone call," I wined. This place was giving me the creep, and I wanted out, as soon as possible.

"You call your husband… good luck with that, and all call your father. We will get a search unit out for this person," Marc said, as he led me to the phones. He went off to call my dad, trusting me alone. I dialed Edward's number from heart, cringing when the ringing started. He is going to be so mad.

"_Hello," he answered_. I could already tell he was mad.

"Hi, baby," I tried to play coy. I could hear Masen and Nessie running around in the background, and I heard Edward shushing them.

"_Bella? Where are you, it has been way over an hour. I am going nuts. Why are you calling off a weird number?" he started firing off questions._ Rolling my eyes, I braced myself against the wall, bracing myself for his explosion next.

"Well, baby, keep an open mind, now. I am safe and unharmed, but… iamkindofinjail," I mumbled out quickly. Silence. That was all I heard on the other line. I cringed, hearing his deep breaths, so I knew he was still there.

"_You are what?" he asked in a deadly tone_. I was actually frightened for myself.

"In jail," I sighed. I swear I heard Edward chuckle on the other line, but I may just be imagining it. Jail can really do crazy things to you.

"_Isabella Marie Cullen, what am I ever going to do with you?"_ Edward finally sighed. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Punish me," I offered. I could hear Edward considering that on the other line.

"_That is an interesting idea, Mrs. Cullen. I may take you up on that offer. I bet it is so cute to see you in an orange jumpsuit, though," Edward full on laughed_. He would try to be a pervert at this moment in time. I will give him a peace of mind after this is all done. I looked down at my attire, and was pleased to say that I really did rock the orange jumpsuit.

"Will you just please come get me?" I asked. I could hear Edward directing the kids to stay with Carlisle and Esme, before he responded with 'on my way.'

"I love you," I sighed. The time eventually ran out, but I was at least able to hear Edward respond back with an 'I love you, too.'

I walked back over to Marc, seeing a worried expression on his face. He looked up, when I came over and sat down in the chair next to his desk.

"Bella, you were cleared innocent, because they found your car, and proved the charges wrong. We also found the body of the real Alaric Rites left in an alleyway with a bullet to the head," Marc sighed. Shaking my head, I felt weak for all the harm that was happening due to this person that was set to ruin our lives.

"I am sorry, I wish we knew who was trying to ruin our lives, because I think she is personally responsible for everything that has happened," I whispered. He nodded, looking up when the front door opened, and in walked my father, and my husband. They both had worried expressions on their faces, but I could see relief that I was okay, as well.

I walked up to my father, and engulfed him in a hug, whispering that I was okay in his ear. He nodded, before walking the rest of the way to Marc, to try and find the person that killed the young police officer.

My husband was leaning up against the opposite wall, emotions clearly visible on his face. I walked quickly over to him, and jumped into his arms. He caught me, and buried his face into my hair. We embraced for a long time, trying to let each other know that everything will be okay.

Edward leaned back, and placed both of his hands against my cheeks, staring straight into my eyes. "I am so sorry for everything that I have caused," he whispered. His sweet breath washed over me, making my knees wobble. The things this man could do to me without even knowing. I put my hands on top of his, and whispered back, "I know, and I am sorry, too."

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Hope you guys like it so far! I have a ton of fun writing it! I would love some reviews about your thoughts! **


End file.
